That Fianceé, jealous
by Blue-grayBird
Summary: Se reprendía una y otra vez por esto... quizás estaba siendo infantil al respecto pero no podía evitar sentirse celosa de Sebastian Michaelis.


_**That Fianceé, jealous.**_

Se reprendía una y otra vez por esto.

— _¡Esos sentimientos no son apropiados para una dama, Elizabeth!_ —ya podía escuchar a su madre reprendiéndola.

No quería sentirse así. No _debía_ sentir envidia (o celos) mucho menos hacia aquel hombre.

Impecable, elegante, leal y servicial eran unas de las (tantas) cualidades que destacaban en Sebastian Michaelis. No existía NADA que él no pudiera hacer con tal de complacer a su amo.

 _Su Ciel._

— ¿Sucede algo, Lady Elizabeth? —la sutil y aterciopelada voz de Sebastian susurrándole cerca del oído la sacó de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándola en el acto. — ¿Hay algún problema con su merienda?

Era tan extraño tanto como para amo y sirviente que esa chiquilla ruidosa y parlanchina estuviera tan taciturna. El joven Conde llevaba conociéndola desde la infancia como para saber que algo estaba consternando a su prometida.

— ¿Elizabeth? —la cabeza de la familia Phantomhive depositó los cubiertos a los lados de su plato para dejar de comer y centrar toda su atención en ella.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Estoy bien! ¡La comida está deliciosa! —intentó excusarse con una risilla nerviosa que no pasó inadvertida por ninguno de los dos presentes. — ¡Moh, Ciel~! Te he dicho que me llames Lizzy.

Por su parte, Ciel exhaló un suspiro disponiéndose a terminar lo que quedaba de su té antes de que enfriara. Si Elizabeth no quería hablar respecto al tema no le insistiría, seguramente estaba así por algún vestido o par de zapatos que debió haber visto en alguna tienda. A veces (por no decir que todo el tiempo) encontraba irritante que las mujeres enloquecieran por un par de cosas triviales como zapatos altos o vestidos que terminaban siendo ridículos.

Silencio.

Elizabeth agachó la cabeza. Dolía que Ciel se comportara frívolo y desinteresado hacia ella tomando en cuenta que cuando eran niños solían ser muy cercanos el uno al otro.

— " _Oh, Bocchan… es usted tan desconsiderado con los sentimientos de una dama~"_ —pensó el Mayordomo Inglés, arqueando las cejas y mirando a su amo con cierta lástima fingida.

Y como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, Ciel chasqueó la lengua, molesto por tener que enmendar ahora la situación.

— ¿Recuerdas a iris, _Lizzy_? —le sonrió falsamente. — Solía ser tú yegua favorita. Cuando terminemos la merienda podemos ir a cabalgar juntos.

¿Por qué hacía eso…?

Hubo un tiempo en el que, al principio, solía creerse esa hipócrita sonrisa pero Elizabeth ya no era una niña, ahora tenía 15 años y ya era una mujer (aún joven) pero lo suficientemente capaz como para percatarse de muchas cosas a su alrededor y eso implicaba las sonrisas falsas de Ciel.

Pero cada vez que sentía el impulso de recriminárselo recordaba lo difícil que debió haber sido para él conllevar la muerte de sus padres. Sería muy egoísta de su parte hacer algo así. Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Aún recordaba ese día… fue la sensación más feliz que jamás creyó llegar sentir en su corta vida. Su primo (su prometido), Ciel Phantomhive, él estaba con vida luego de experimentar la amargura de creerlo muerto tras el devastador incendio. Sin embargo, desde ese instante en que Elizabeth corrió a abrazarlo y lo sintió tan _frío,_ supo que el Ciel Phantomhive que solía conocer ya no existía.

Había muerto en ese incendio.

— _**Estoy en casa, Elizabeth…**_ —fueron palabras cortantes, sin algún atisbo de emoción.

Un Ciel distinto había regresado acompañado de un Mayordomo negro.

* * *

Pasaron el resto de la tarde cabalgando como lo había prometido Ciel.

Él le sonreía y ella pretendía creérselo. Así fue hasta que el carruaje de Elizabeth esperaba en la entrada de la Mansión. Ella se despidió efusivamente, dándole un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo a su primo procurando, esta vez (por recomendación de Sebastian) no asfixiarlo. Fue escoltada hasta el carruaje por Paula, su sirvienta, pero antes de subirse al coche Elizabeth dirigió una última mirada hacia Ciel, quien ahora caminaba de regreso a la Mansión acompañado por Sebastian, claro.

Y entonces _la vio._

Esa sonrisa que él solía dedicarle a ella cuando eran niños.

Ciel Phantomhive estaba _sonriendo_ de verdad. Sus ocelos color esmeralda viajaron rápidamente hacia la figura alta del hombre que caminaba a su lado. Parecía que él y el Conde sostenían una conversación.

Y de nuevo se manifestó esa odiosa sensación.

— ¿Lady Elizabeth…? —Paula la llamaba pero la joven rubia no respondía, simplemente permaneció observando ese gesto hasta que Ciel dejó de mirar a su Mayordomo.

No pudo contener más este sentimiento.

Por primera vez se permitió sentir ira, envidia pero sobre todo _celos._

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué Sebastian era el único el que podía verlo sonreír?

Se trataba de _su_ Ciel.

SU prometido.

No importaba cuántas veces ella intentara animar o hacer feliz a Ciel, aunque él se lo agradeciera de verdad, jamás recibiría esa sonrisa que tanto anhelaba Elizabeth a cambio.

* * *

¿Quién era Sebastian Michaelis?

Entre más lo pensaba mientras pretendía contemplar la flora y fauna del paisaje a través de la ventana del carruaje, algo no encajaba con ese _hombre._ Su comportamiento, la manera meticulosa de realizar las cosas sin errar una sola vez, parecía no ser…

Elizabeth heló ante el pensamiento que cruzó por su mente.

— " _Humano."_ —Pensó pero así como llegó, así de rápido se esfumó. Riéndose de ella misma, volvió a pensar en lo estúpida que era sacando este tipo de conclusiones ridículas acerca de Sebastian.

Él era el claro ejemplo de lo que significaba la verdadera lealtad, y si Ciel le sonreía únicamente a él es porque en verdad se lo tenía merecido. Pero ahora ella tendría que esforzarse más porque de ninguna manera perdería contra Sebastian Michaelis.

Porque ella, Elizabeth Midford (la prometida del Perro Guardián de la Reina) se rehusaba a perder contra un Mayordomo.

Quizás estaba siendo infantil al respecto pero…

 _No podía evitar sentirse celosa de Sebastian._

* * *

 **¡LISTO! ¿Qué les ha parecido? espero que les haya gustado. Es la primera vez que publico un fic, la verdad siempre he querido hacerlo pero nunca encontré el valor hasta esta noche que me motivé a hacerlo.(?) Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y la molestia de leerlo, en verdad lo aprecio. Siempre he pensado que Elizabeth se dará cuenta algún día de la verdadera naturaleza de Sebastian, ¿qué piensan ustedes? sería interesante ver su reacción, ¿no? De todos modos, con este pequeño fic quise demostrar que Ciel no es él mismo estando con otras personas a su alrededor, sin embargo, solo al estar con Sebastian es cuando puede ser verdaderamente él. Sí, yo shipeo hard el SebasCiel(?) pero aún no estoy lista como para escribir lemon, ¡lo siento! pero por ustedes me pondré a leer MUCHO PORNO.** **Muchas/os autores/as me han inspirado a escribir esta historia, sé que aún me falta por perfeccionar mi método de redactar pero me esforzaré por aprender.**

FIN DE: _That Fianceé, jealous (Esa prometida, celosa)._


End file.
